My Best Friend
by Kick Me Awake
Summary: Discontinued
1. Prologue: How It All Started

ok ppls, this is my first fanfic, dont judge it to harshly, thanks and enjoy!! 

Chapter One: The Island

(Courtney's POV)

Oh my God, I can't believe that Duncan made me sign up for Total Drama Island. Sure he is my best friend, and he is persuasive, but still…

There is some background information on our friendship. How can a prep like me be best friends with a delinquent? A lot of people wonder that, but thank goodness my mom doesn't mind.

It started in kindergarten. I tripped over a rock and everyone just laughed at me. Duncan, my neighbor, helped me up and took me to the office. And from there, we were just best friends.

Weird, huh? So now we're both 16 and still awesome friends. I find that hard to believe. Everyone thinks that Duncan likes me, that is so stupid! Why would he? We're best friends!! But anyways, I'm now on the island, and I hate it already.


	2. Duncan's Part

ok, heres the second chappie. the first one was SO short! i no i no. ill try and make this longer, thanks!

Chapter 2: Duncan's Part

(Duncan POV)

Yeah, Courtney and I are best friends, always have been. I plan to keep it that way, sort of. Truth is, I kinda like Princess here. She doesn't know it though, because I don't want her to. But I guess I don't mind if I just stayed best friends with her.

Well, anyways, Courtney Harris and I, Duncan Fletcher, have been best friends for a while. I rather not say how **(A/N No need Duncan! Courtney already did that for u!). **I wanted her to join Total Drama Island, and I can be really good at persuading her. One reason I wanted her to do this crappy TV show was to make her LOOSEN UP! I admit, I've been having troubles helping her do that.

Another reason I want her to this show was to see if I can get Princess to like me. I'm still working on that, not going very well. Crap, that will take a while.

Wondering why I call Courtney "Princess?" Well, when we were kids, I asked what she wanted to be when she grew up. Duh, she said a princess.

_(Flashback about 8 years ago)_

"_How about you, Duncan?" Courtney asked._

"_I don't know! I don't even know which second grade teacher I want next year!" I replied, a smile on my face. She burst into giggles and I joined in with her._

_(End of flashback)_

So that's why I call her this name. Courtney finds this annoying, but teasing her is my job! Who else would do it? Still, we finished 10th grade, and still best friends. Pretty darn amazing, isn't it?

Man, we got to that crappy island. An old sign that said, "Camp Wawanakwa," was hanging there. I stared at Courtney, and she gave me a questioning look. I just shrugged back and just kept walking off the boat.

Let me clear this up. We were somewhere in Muskoka, Canada, and some sadistic host, Chris McClean, and some psychotic chef dude was just glaring at everyone.

"I can't believe you talked me into this Duncan!" exclaimed Courtney. God, she was cute. I wish I didn't like her though; it makes our friendship so much harder.

"Well, sorry Princess. This is what best friends do!" I replied, laughing. I heard her sigh, and she next to me on the dock.

"Welcome, campers, to Total Drama Island! For the next eight weeks, you will be staying at this crappy camp! **(A/N I reworded the beginning a little, cuz I cant remember it)** You will be put on two teams, and then we'll take a camp picture!" Chris said. Courtney and I groaned. We looked at each other and smiled.

"Beth, Lindsay, Heather, Gwen, LeShawna, Noah, Owen, Trent, Cody, Justin, and Katie! You are known as the Screaming Gophers!"

"But what about Sadie," the girl, Katie I think, said.

"DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Courtney, Duncan, Tyler, Eva, Ezekiel, Izzy, Harold, and Sadie! You are the Killer Bass!"

"Wicked," the nerd, Harold, said. I heard Courtney sigh in relief when she heard our names on the same team. Well gotta go take the picture. Man, I wish I didn't sign up for this.

Me: Okay, that chapter kind of sucked, but at least it was longer.

Duncan: Yeah. But I kind of liked it. Good thing that me and Princess might hook up later.

Courtney: You're kidding right? We're best friends in this story. Doesn't mean that I'll like you back, right?

Me: …Maybe (smiles evilly) Review! I understand if I get flames it did suck.


	3. The Teams

**yay! third chappie! :D (smiles)**

Chapter Three: The Teams

Oh, great. I was stuck with a nerdy redhead, a fat girl, and a jock who can't even catch a stick! Good thing I'm with Princess. Another good thing; there are a lot of hot chicks. Maybe I can get Courtney jealous… but I guess that doesn't matter for now.

I stood at the end of the dock for the damn camp picture.

"OK everyone! On three, Camp Wawanakwa!" Chris said.

"Wawanakwa!" everyone yelled. I think Courtney kept her mouth shut, so did I.

"Oops, the lens was still on. That's embarrassing. Again! One, two, three!" Chris said again. "Nope, the lighting isn't good."

"Come on! My face is starting to freeze." LeShawna yelled.

"One, two…"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" mostly everyone screamed. The freakin dock crumbled right beneath our feet and everyone fell into the lake. Maybe because of tubby, Owen, the dude looks like a million pounds! God, I think Chris took a picture of us in the lake! Thanks a lot man.

"Sorry Princess, maybe I shouldn't have signed us up for this," I whispered in her ear.

"Oh you think?" Courtney replied sarcastically. I reminder her we WERE on the same team. "That's a good thing, sort of," she said, smiling. I rolled my eyes at her and walked to our cabins. I heard a high-pitched scream all of a sudden and walked over to where it was coming from. There was the blond bimbo, standing on a stool, trying to back away from a cockroach.

Since I got a headache from the screaming, I took an axe and split the cockroach in half.

"That's one way to kill a cockroach," said Gwen. Courtney just rolled her eyes at me, and I smiled at her.

"Next time you see one of those things, just let me know, k?" Tyler said. The blond and the "jock" stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds.

"They always go for the jocks," I said. I walked back to our cabin and waited for Courtney outside. Her hair was still a little wet, I ruffled it and she tried to smooth it out. I snickered and she glared, so to make the little princess happy, I smoothed it out for her. I continued to smirk at her and she continued to glare. She hit my shoulder when I tripped her.

"Well, aren't you nice miss counselor in training?" I asked sarcastically.

"I know I am," she replied, "and that's why we're still friends." I ruffled her hair again, and Courtney shook her head, making it all go back in place. She smiled victoriously at me and kept walking to the campfire. I rolled my eyes again and kept walking.

"Campers! 22 campers have signed up for this reality show, so LOOK ALIVE!!! Once someone has been voted off, you can never, never ever, EVER come back **(A.N. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! LOL!!)**!" Chris yelled. "All righty, get into you swimsuits and get ready for the first challenge!!"

Ooooohhhh, Princess in a bikini, haven't seen that in a while…

**(A.N.) so that chapter sucked again, lol. if u want more chapters, review, but they have to be good! plz. makin duncan a pervert is fun don't u think? so remember to review!!! ******


	4. The First Challenge

**So those past chapters have really sucked right? I figured, no worries, this chapter might be a little better! Just kidding but really, it'll be better than others. So review good stuff, but please no flames!! Thx ******** o and sorry for the late update. i have the worst teacher ever imagined, lol. **

Chapter 4: The First Challenge

(CPOV)

Oh, great. I challenge that has to do with water. I hate it when I have to wear my bikini, but I brought it just in case.

There was a reason that I hated wearing my bikini. Even though Duncan and I are best friends, he always stares at me with this lusty look. He is such a pervert, but what can I do? My mom won't let me get a one-piece. "A waste of money" she says. So I guess when I get back home, I'll buy a new one.

Chris led us to a high cliff, and I looked down nervously. Oh my god, I am not going to jump off of that cliff! But then again, they wouldn't do that, we could die!

This is Chris McClean we're talking about though, he could do anything. I don't think I can do this! Duncan gave me a reassuring look, a wink and his usual smirk. I smiled back and listened to Chris.

"Your first challenge is to jump off this cliff without dying. In other words, don't get eaten by the man-eating sharks. The inner circle doesn't have anything, I think. Bass, you're up first."

"So, who's up first?" Eva said.

"Ladies first," Duncan said, a little seductively. Sometimes, I just couldn't get the guy. I mean, sure he is nice (once you get through to him), funny, and cute…

Oh my god! Did I just think Duncan was cute? For heaven's sake, we're best friends! But I don't think I can take my eyes off of him…

"Okay," Bridgette said nervously, "It's just jumping of a 100 ft. cliff into a pool of man-eating sharks, no biggie." Bridgette bravely jumped off the cliff and landed into the safe zone.

_I can't do this! It's too scary!_

_Oh yes you can! You're a CIT!! _The voices in my head argued and argued, and one side finally one, I couldn't do this. I stared at Duncan, who was just glancing at the cliff like it didn't matter at all.

Then, I swear I felt Duncan's eyes glazing over my body. I felt very uncomfortable with the probably lusty gaze just searching over my body.

But anyways, I stared down worriedly at the cliff. Me of all people, going to jump that cliff! How am I going to do that?

"Oh, shit," I heard DJ say. Wow, he doesn't seem like the type to curse. He seemed more like a huge teddy bear to me…

After mostly everyone jumped, and after Sadie and Izzy switched teams, it was my turn. I couldn't do it. But then I don't want to wear a chicken hat like DJ. I can't jump, that's my conclusion.

"Courtney! Your turn to jump off that insanely high cliff." Chris said to me.

"Didn't you read my about my sickness?" I questioned. There was a confused look on Chris's face. "The one that says I can't jump of high cliffs."

"Oh, looks like someone isn't jumping off this cliff." I pointed out the calculated risk, and that the Gophers probably wouldn't even jump. I took the stupid chicken hat and walked down the escalator.

The bad thing is I was wrong. Mostly everyone jumped except for Beth, and now they get to have the wagon to carry the supplies for the hot tub.

I swear, I have the worst team ever, besides Duncan. Then, I swear a freakish bug bit my eye. What the hell! Duncan looked over at me and raised his eyebrow, no hint of laughter on his face. I shook my head and just kept walking with the huge crates.

By the time we got back to camp, the Screaming Gophers were already building their hot tub. After Geoff's little pep talk, I appointed myself in being in charge of the hot tub process.

Well, that sucked like hell. People were injured, and the Screaming Gopher's hot tub was practically flawless! Yeah, of course they won. Ours ended up needing duck tape and ending up looking like a piece of shit.

In the mess hall, everyone was eating in silence.

"Well, who are we going to vote off?!" I said suddenly. There were many discussions, until Ezekiel said something very sexist.

"Well, I don't know how we even lost. I mean, they're the one with six girls, eh?" the home school said. Bridgette and Eva were angered by him, and he admitted that his dad said that he had to "protect" girls. What was worse, he said that boys are smarter than girls. Yeah, right!

"Oh snap. He did not just say that." Geoff said with a grin.

It was finally time for the voting thing. After a repeat of what Chris said earlier, everyone except me and home school got a marshmallow.

"And the final marshmallow goes to…Courtney!" I sighed with relief as I went to claim my marshmallow.

"Nice going, Princess," Duncan whispered in my ear, low enough that no one else could hear. I smiled in response and ate my marshmallow. Great, now there's a pretty big chance I'll get voted off…

**Finally done! That took forever because of homework, sucks. Sorry!**

**Well, I have some very sad news. Yesterday at the theater, they showed something about Total Drama Action, and Duncan kissed Heather, but unwillingly. After that though, there was Heather, snuggled into Duncan's chest. That sight made me wanna cry!**

**Anyways, I'm sorry about this spoiler, it just had to show the preview in theaters.**

**Reviews people! I want at least 10 please! Yes, I'm desperate, lol.**


	5. Flashbacks of Past Years

**Ok guys. I know it seems like I've died or something, but not yet! I'm only in elementary school so I DO NOT have romance problems. I'm just lazy. I know not updating for three months is very bad of me. :( sigh, o well! on with the story that sucks like hell! :D**

Chapter 5: Something to Regret

(CPOV)

How is that possible? How did I not get voted off? I was lucky the sexist pig had a reason to get voted off. But what happened to me?

I know I was probably the worst teammate on the Killer Bass, besides Ezekiel. This reminded me of something a few years ago…

_Flashback_

"_Duncan!" I screamed angrily._

"_What did I do, Courtney?" he asked._

"_How could you just give up your prize for a trip to New York? And give it to me!?" _

"_Well, you said you really wanted to go. Then I figured out I won, so I pulled a few strings, and they decided to let you go instead…But…" Duncan trailed off._

"_What? But what, Duncan!" I asked._

"_But… they allowed me to go with you to New York because I am so freakin' awesome!" he beamed happily. After that, I hugged him to death and that earned me a kiss on the forehead. I stared at him in confusion, and he just laughed and kept walking._

_So of course we went to New York together, separate rooms of course!_

_End of flashback_

Well, he pulled the same trick out of his ass huh? Great! Just fucking great!After my little "talk" to the camera, I walked up to Duncan and demanded to speak to him.

"Hey, princess, what's up?" Oh, he's gonna get it now!

"I can't believe you pulled the same trick!"

"What trick Princess?" Duncan acted like nothing was wrong. I bet he persuaded everyone to vote Ezekiel off instead of me!

"You know, the same thing that happened when we went to New York…Ring a bell!?" I questioned.

"Nope, not a clue," he winked. Of course he remembered, it's so obvious. He could just lead you on that he doesn't remember things. But I could tell, due to our weird friendship over the years.

"Yes, you know what I'm talking about!" I exclaimed, hitting his head, "you remember perfectly! I might as well be voted off…"

"Look, Courtney. I know, I know. So, yeah I pulled a few strings again. You're my best friend! Do I have to keep reminding you?" I sighed. He actually seemed like he did care for me.

"Fine," I grumbled. He just said he wants me in the competition, until he wins. "Yeah, right," I laughed, and hit his arm playfully. Duncan laughed along as we walked back to our cabins.

_You like Duncan._

_Yeah, as a FRIEND!_

_Sure, you do. Everyone already knows you like him as a crush!_

_You don't have proof do you?_

_Just admit it! I mean, he's sexy, hot, and really nice! _**(AN Honestly, I don't think so, but I just wanted to add that part. But he is nice)**

Oh, my, God! Did I just think "sexy?" Aw man, he's rubbing off me, dammit! I guess I have a little, tiny crush on my best friend.

**(AN Since I am so kind, I'll keep going, in Duncan's POV)**

Honestly, Courtney gives up WAY to easily with me. I mean, seriously, she's the captain of the debate team. I don't think anyone like her could lose quickly, especially to me.

Princess always gives up to me, no matter what. Except when I ask her to kiss me, yeah, totally subtle, huh? Yeah, I'll always remember who I shared my first kiss with.

_Flashback_

_We were at our friend's Eric and Ashley's party to celebrate graduating 8__th__ grade. They hooked up at the end of the year._

"_Hey everyone! This is an old tradition of mine," he said finishing his old-fashioned looking bottle of coke. Everyone groaned at what this was going to turn out to be, including Princess._

"_Oh c'mon Courtney! It'll be fun!" I encouraged._

"_What if I have to kiss a nerd? Or worse, you?" she Courtney added playfully. I gave her a friendly push on the shoulder and made her sit down. _

"_Yo, Duncan! Why don't you go first!?" Eric yelled. I grabbed the coke bottle and spun it as hard as I could, hoping I'd get Courtney. Of course, I got her._

"_Oh god, you're kidding me…" she trailed off. I wrapped my arms around her waist and gave her a kiss on the lips. Cheers and applauses surrounded me, encouraging to start a hot and heavy make-out session with her. _

_I held my hand up to stop the noise and to continue with the game._

"_You know, Duncan, that was my first kiss," Courtney mentioned as we were walking home, "and I guess I'm glad I had it with my best friend."_

"_Same here, Princess, something I'm gonna remember for a long time."_

"_The first kiss part, or sharing it with me?"_

"_Both…don't act so surprised, Princess. That was my first kiss with my best friend _ever_." She flashed a grin in my direction as we were still walking home. _** (AN yeah, they're neighbors. not sure if i mentioned it before but now u know)**

Hard to forget your first kiss, especially with a good kisser like Courtney. I sighed, and crawled into my bunk and sank into the covers, thinking about Courtney.

**AN Yay! it was kinda long, sort of. :D Well, review and stuff. Total Drama Action is going good. I'm sort of happy that Courtney's back, but she's acting really bitchy, and I miss Owen!**

**Oh yeah, watched Stoked! people, it's cool! :) **


	6. The Big Sleep part one

**Yeah, I'm updating. I feel so lazy. :P sighs Summer summer summer. :D I love it so much, despite the weather. anyways, let's get this show on the road! :D**

**AND to my reviewers: I love u! I love u! AND OMG I LOVE U!! :D and especially WildCherryTiger for a couple of songs :) u rock!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own teletoon, if I did, then Trent wouldn't have broken up with Gwen, they're pretty cute together.**

(Duncan POV)

_Mmmmm, me and Courtney in bed. Making out like no tomorrow, her lips pressed against mine. My lips moving down to her neck, her moaning, giggling my name…_

All of a sudden, there was a noise that woke up all the cabins and people up from their sleep.

Ugh! What the hell, Chris? Why did you have to wake us up at 7AM! And in the middle of an AWESOME dream! Damn him to hell!

"Campers! Get your sleepy butts out here!" Chris yelled. Me and the other guys trudged outside to see what the hell was going on. I stood next to Princess, as usual, and asked what was going on.

Sleepy as me, she replied, "I honestly have no freaking idea." We moaned in unison as we listened to Chris for our next step of torture.

"Next challenge begins in one minute! A 20 kilometer run around the lake! Have fun, campers!" Chris shouted. Everyone went into their cabins groggily to change into their normal clothes.

Everyone got ready at the starting line, and Tyler looked like he was gonna run fast, but when Chris started us all, he lagged behind.

I ran up to Courtney, who was walking normally, and skidded to a stop to start a conversation.

"Morning, Princess," I greeted like any other day.

"Hey, Duncan. Sleep well?" HA! With the dream I had, you bet!

"Eh…could be better could be worse," I said as if I had a normal sleep.

"Liar," she muttered, "With that _smile_ on your face, I bet you had the best sleep ever!"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." She rolled her eyes and started conversation about our friends an family back home. Since Courtney's parents basically saw me grow up with her, they didn't mind my new look, that much anyways.

So we had our laughs, ups and downs, good and bads, that kind of crap throughout our life. I miss the old days when we were younger. Nothing complicated between us, even though I wanted nothing more than to be with her.

**(Courtney POV)**

I stared at Duncan as he looked lost in thought as we were walking around the lake. I wondered what he was thinking about…

Okay, so maybe I liked him…a lot. One thing I knew, though, was NOT TO TELL HIM! He probably likes a lot of other girls, and besides, he's too good for me anyways.

The moment I enjoyed most was that party with Eric and Ashley, that light kiss on the lips pretty much changed my whole life. I remember Eric saying that it was a tradition to have spin-the-bottle in his family when it was some sort of graduation.

I missed those days, and I wondered if Duncan did, too. I couldn't ask him, what if he gets suspicious or something? I decided to just stay silent for the rest of the walk.

When we finally made it back to the mess hall, a few Bass and Gopher members were already there. Damn it, I bet we lost the whole challenge.

As soon as everyone arrived, and Owen attempted to revive Noah with CPR, Chris said, "Hey, campers! Who's hungry?" He and Chef revealed a table of turkey, energy bars, maple syrup (but I didn't see any pancakes) gravy, beans, and more! I could have fainted right then and there.

I was close though, because I stumbled back a little, amazed by the food. Duncan grabbed a hold of my waist and steadied me back to normal.

"Thanks, Duncan," I whispered. He nodded once, grinning in the process, and of course, I grinned back.

"Enjoy," Chris said with a flourish.

After stuffing our faces with food, everyone looked tired and beat. There was groaning and moaning of happiness because of the edible food.

"I could really use a nap right about now," Duncan said beside me. He yawned to prove his point.

"You're not the only one," I replied lazily.

"Alrighty campers! Time for the REAL challenge!" Chris said evilly.

"But I thought eating was the challenge!" exclaimed Owen.

"No, Owen that would be wrong! Your challenge is the AWAKE-A-THON!"

"So the run around the lake and the food was all stuff to get us TIRED! You must be screwed in the head if you're gonna make us do this challenge!" Gwen said.

"Ugh, for once I agree with weird Goth Girl," Heather supported. Everyone started murmuring and complaining about how tired they were.

This is gonna be a LONG day.

**AN Yeah, so that's it for now. I'll do the challenge in the next chapter. I tried to put a lot of D/C stuff in it, so it's day by day (haha, you know from the book ­****Just Listen**** by Sarah Dessen)**

**So y'know the Eric and Ashley thing? This is why one of the reasons I don't like ppl knowing about my FF account. Eric is annoying, and Ashley (spelled differently) is a friend of mine, so yeah. And they actually DO like each other…hehe :)**

**To my reviewers: keep reviewing! :D and here's one of the songs WildCherryTiger suggested to me for this plot for MBF! :D**

**Something More by Aly and AJ **

**listen to it!!! and review :D**


	7. Author's Note sry guys!

**Hey guys! Sorry…this is just an author's note :( So anyways! I was just wondering if you guys want me to make little oneshots on Courtney and Duncan about their friendship. Like how they met in detail, and how they grow up and stuff. 'Cause I think I have some ideas in mind, an I wanted to make sure you gusy wanted to read them.**

**So all I'm asking is this. Want me to make oneshots on Courtney and Duncan about their lives together? And please don't ask why I just didn't do a poll. People don't even READ profles (i.e. my sister :P ).**

**SO YOU GUYS CAN REVIEW OR PM ME! whichever one you guys want. thanks :D **


	8. The Big Sleep part two

**Me: Ugh! Srsly, cannot believe that I forgot to update this! **

**Duncan: What the hell is wrong with you, corni?**

**Courtney: Yeah! I can't believe you ditched us. (starts to sniffle)**

**Duncan: Aww…need a make-out session with Duncan to make it all better? Come on, y'know you wanna.**

**Me: OK! Go make-out somewhere else, thank you. Well anyways, on with the story**

**(in the background) Courtney: I AM **_**SO**_** NOT GONNA KISS YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit. Great huh? Not like u ppls do either! (pouty face)**

**(Courtney POV)**

(In Confession Cam)

"I have to stay awake. It's not like anyone else could! I knew I had to keep moving. All I had to do was keep my on the ball," I said.

(End Confession)

By the time…okay you know what!? I'm too tired to know how many freakin' hours have passed. All I know is that: Duncan doesn't know either, and we're both so TIRED! When was the last time I stayed up for this long! I've been to a lot of parties, and I KNOW that I was awake for a VERY long time. But I don't think any party has trumped right now.

I couldn't keep moving anymore, and after a little, and sat down next to Duncan, and leaned my head against his shoulder, just like when we were little kids. Following suit, Duncan rested his head against mine.

"Tired, Princess?" he asked, yawning.

"No, Duncan. Just because I'm yawning and leaning my head on your shoulder doesn't mean I'm tired," I replied sarcastically. He chuckled, making his whole body to shake.

Oh god, I missed the old days. When laughter was just something that came out naturally, whereas now it was a forced gesture to show someone your appreciation. Growing up sucks, huh?

"Why can't everyday be like this?" I asked, out of curiosity.

"Like what?"

"Like this. Just sitting around, not doing anything, except being extremely tired, totally carefree! I wish I could just…start my life over…have some fun while it could last…" I trailed off, somewhat surprised by what I just let out at Duncan.

"Yeah, I feel the same way. Remember when Jason came home over the summer, and when he was bringing my birthday cake over, he spilled it all over his girlfriend? That was hilarious."

"Oh yeah! And then Tiffany was all like, 'what the hell!?' And started chasing Jason! Oh God, the poor guy. I couldn't believe how fast he ran away from her!" I laughed.

"See, Courtney. If you wanna live back in the past, all you gotta do is think about it. May not be as good as reliving it, but hey! At least it gets you somewhere!" Duncan said, grinning. I pondered this for a moment. Duncan was right! There isn't a reason to keep pouting around just because I can't go back into the past!

Soon enough, I felt my eyes begin to droop. I tried to force them open, but they refused to stay up. My eyes just kept getting lower, and lower…and lower…

**(Duncan POV)**

After my little "pep talk" with Courtney, she began to drift into sleep. I tried nudging her to keep her awake, but she was drop-dead tired.

Yeah, I guess you could say that I was used to staying up so late. Escaping juvie's pretty hard during the day, and night…So I have to stay up extra long to escape. My time has to be precise; I have to know exactly when the officer is sleeping. But then again, I usually escape when it's my Uncle Robert's shift. But it's not really that important. No one needs to know how I get out of jail.

I agreed with Courtney. I wanted to go back in time, so we would know not to join this shit camp. Just because it was my idea doesn't mean it's a good idea. I mean come on! You can automatically tell that I'm not all that bright, but apparently a princess whose all honors and captain (or should I say commander) of the debate team just decides that I actually have a smart thought!

"Oh c'mon campers! You've gotta be tired by now! Fine! Be that way! Well, anyways, I hope you enjoy this little "presentation" that we put on for you. It'll keep you awake for _hours._" Chris said. "Chef!" I doubt that it'll keep us awake.

All of a sudden, the freakin' "Sugarplum Fairy" crap started playing in the background. Aw damn! This sucks ass! As soon as the music started playing, Chef was in this ballerina suit (Note to self: never look at a grown dude in a ballerina suit, disgusting), and started dancing! It was horrible, but really, really funny. He even started to put this powder on us…making everyone yawn. What was even in that!

After Justin was eliminated for painting his eyelids (I gotta give him props for that. Wish I thought of that myself), only a few people were left. Gwen, Trent, Eva, Heather and me. To pass the time, I asked Chris for a cup of water, and when I got it, I put the sleeping Harold's hand in it, and cool enough, he actually pissed in his pants! Ha! That is awesome, I didn't even think that would work!

"Nice," pretty much everyone complimented. I could just imagine Courtney laughing…or scolding me. But it doesn't matter, she looks pretty damn hot either way! I wish she felt the same way about me…

As soon as Trent, Heather, and Eva fell out of the competition, it was just me and Gwen. She begged for Chris's coffee, and soon I was beginning to crave some too, especially after Chris announced that he was gonna read this book about Canadian history. Oh God.

A few chapters later, he announced a bathroom break I really had to go, but I'm not losing the chance to impress Courtney.

"I've held it in this long sweetheart. I can definitely came keep going."

"Yeah but can you hold it in for another _five chapters?_" She had a point, so I hurried to the bathroom, and told the cameraman to stay OUT OF THE STALL.

But when I got in, I felt so tired, and I closed my eyes just for a little bit, just for a little! And soon enough, I was dozing away.

A FEW HOURS LATER…

YES! THANK GOD EVA IS GONE! She's is one psycho bitch! And she just threatened to hurt Courtney!

"Buh-Bye Eva!" Courtney waved, and Eva threw a pointed stick at her. Luckily, I pulled her away in just the nick of time. "Touchy," was all she said.

"To the Killer Bass, and to not coming back here next time!" she toasted.

**Me: Ugh! Finally done! And Duncan…Courtney agreed to kiss you, as long as u sit down right there.**

**Duncan: Seriously! Knew you couldn't resist me.**

**Courtney: How can I not? **

**Me&Courtney: hehehehehehe**

**Duncan: What are you two laughing about? (ties Duncan to chair, and dyes Mohawk pink)**

**Duncan: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Me: HAHAHA! AND THAT WAS FOR WILDCHERRYTIGER :D**

**PELASE REVIEW! AND SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN SO LONG!!!**


	9. Dodgebrawl

**Hey guys! Sry for not updating in so long! I lost my flash drive for a LONG time, and it took forever for me to find it. Turns out when I tried plugging it in, it stopped working COMPLETELY! Which totally sucks crap just so you know. So finally! I shall be starting the next chapter for My Best Friend. And I apologize again for my delay of updates. I hope u guys will forgive me :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and that saddens me :(**

**DODGEBALL TIME!!! :D :D :D**

Courtney POV

Jesus! Who the hell was snoring so freakin' loud!? It's been going on for the past few hours, and I doubt anyone has been able to sleep. And we were so tired, too, considering we just had the stupid Awake-A-Thon challenge. I felt so bad for Duncan, though. He stayed up the longest on the Killer Bass, plus he had to sleep in the same room as the "snorer." (Who is most probably Harold)

I got so fed up I pounded on the wall to the boy's side and yelled, "Harold! Stop snoring! You're keeping all of us up!" I heard all the guys and girls agree with my statement, and all stepped outside to have a nice little chat with dear old Harold here.

"Look dweeb. We just got out of the most sleep deprivation challenge EVER! So will you please do us a favor and SHUT UP!!?" Duncan yelled.

"Yeah, dude. We need our sleep if we wanna win the next challenge," supported DJ.

"If we lose the next challenge because of you Harold, we can personally guarantee that you will be the next loser to walk the Dock of Shame. Right guys?" I asked, getting agreements all at once.

"And we won't hesitate at all from beating you up, dude," Geoff stated.

"Why do you guys even think it's my fault!? Blame it on my allergies! Gosh!" Harold said.

"It's still your fault, man. Just try your best not to snore, 'kay?" DJ asked nicely. After a few glares pointed toward Harold, we all went back inside, trying to catch up on our lack of sleep. But guess what Harold keeps doing? He's still snoring! I kept tossing and turning in my bed, using my pillow trying to block out the noise, but to no avail.

_I'll never get to sleep at this rate_ I thought sadly. _3:28_ the clock read. How long will it take for a decent period of sleep time?

A FEW HOURS LATER

Ugh! 6 hours later and still no sleep! How are we gonna win this week's challenge? We all groggily walked into the Mess Hall, dark circles around the rim of our eyes. As soon as we sat down, Duncan immediately slammed his head against the table and fell asleep. I stroked his back in comfort.

_Poor Duncan._

_Maybe a kiss might make him feel better._

_As if! Why would Duncan let you kiss him? _

_Hey! That's mean._

_You do know that you're just calling yourself mean?_

"Good, morning campers!" Everyone groaned when they heard the host's skater dude drawl. "Dude, Duncan! You look like crap man!"

"Stick it."

"Harold snored all night," I said tiredly.

"Wow! Four nights with no sleep. How much are you _hurting_, dude?" Chris inquired annoyingly.

"Wanna find out?"

"No, no, it's cool. Pretty sure that everyone here feels like crap."

"I'm so tired, I can't even feel my face," Gwen said before slamming her face on the table."

"That's the spirit Gwen!" Chris said.

After a little pep talk between her little followers, Heather said, "Two challenges lost in a row, tell me. How's that feel?" That little bitch. I attempted to fling my "oatmeal" towards her, accidentally hitting Gwen instead. I gestured an "I'm sorry" sign towards her, just to see her glare in response.

"Well teams, get your gears into action! 'Cuz today's the day we go back to elementary school! We're playing a little game I like to call, drum roll please! DODGEBALL!" Ah dodgeball, the typical PE game that is played whenever the time is right. And obviously to Chris, today's the right day. Great… "Meet me at the glass arena after brekky, and get ready for some serious fun."

By the time we finished our so-called "breakfast," we headed toward the gym, and stood near the benches, while Duncan immediately using the bench as a bed to sleep on.

"Wake me up, and it'll be the last thing you do," Duncan warned.

When Chris finished explaining the idiotic and most simple rules of dodgeball, everyone immediately got into position.

"Ready guys?" I asked the people on the Killer Bass's side of the court. Everyone nodded, with balls in their hands. As soon as we heard the whistle blow, we fired fast. Katie knocked out the dumb blonde Lindsay (AN I'm not offending blondes! Srsly! If I am offending anybody, it's Lindsay. If I did offend anyone I'm sorry!). Harold _tried _to throw the ball at Leshawna, but it barely went a foot away. She picked up the ball, and hurled it right at Harold's stomach. Ha! The nerd so deserved it.

Just as I turned my head back into the game, a ball flew into my stomach. I took an intake of breath.

"And that's for the oatmeal from this morning," Gwen said.

"Ooh! You just messed with the wrong white girl," Leshawna cheered. Ugh! Whatever!

Soon enough, we were down to the final three: Cody, DJ, and Katie.

"Easy out guys. Easy out," I said, not wanting to put Cody in more pain than what he was about to receive. Strangely enough, he dodged the balls they threw. And to make it weirder, he got them both out! Damn you cannot be serious!

ONE BRUTAL DODGEBALL GAME LATER…

2-0! TWO TO ZERO! I can't believe they're actually winning! And even Tyler isn't helping because he was too busy making googly faces at his gopher girlfriend!

"Score's two-zero guppies. How does it feel now? Why don't you step up your game, because winning three challenges in a row just isn't that satisfying?" Heather said being the bitch that she is.

"We can do this, guys! We just have to believe in ourselves," said Harold.

"Oh yeah, I believe. I believe that you _suck!_" I yelled. "It's you and your snoring face's fault that we're losing."

"It's called a medical condition. Gosh!"

"Okay, whatever. If we wanna win, we need someone fierce, someone good at dodgeball, someone who can pound those loser Screaming Gophers into the ground!" I said, and everyone turned their heads, to Duncan.

"But we can't wake him up! He'll kill us!" Harold said.

"No…he'll appreciate the fact that we want him to help us win, too!" Bridgette said.

"Yeah! So go wake him up," I told Harold.

"But why me!?" Harold yelled in worry.

"Because if he does kill you, we wouldn't have lost anybody valuable to the team! So _wake him up!_" I said.

"Why don't you? You're his best friend!"

"True, but that only means that he'll be even more mad because I did it," I said. But then, I had a much better idea.

"Geoff! See that big branch over there, the really long one? Can you bring it over please?" I asked politely. He nodded and brought it over. I directed everyone to a place on the stick and told them to poke Duncan. We tried poking his lazy ass first, but that didn't work. So we went further up and poked his nose instead, which he noticed right away. He took that stick and snapped it in half.

"You better have a pretty good explanation for sticking this up my noise," Duncan said to Harold.

I stepped in front of Harold and said, "Look Duncan, we're losing two to zero, and we seriously need your help."

"Oh? And what gave you the idea that I might help these losers out, _darling_?" Here we go with the petnames.

"Because I'm one of those losers? And the fact that I'm not afraid to vote off my own best friend?" I said.

"…Good point. But you guys better agree to listen to matter what I say, no questions asked," Duncan said. We all agreed willingly. "Good choice. We're gonna use a trick that I picked up in juvie. It's called Crush the New Guy." Oh, figures. Why didn't I think of that!? Whenever there was a substitute Gym teacher, Duncan always used that strategy to win the dodgeball game. "Here's how we play it out…" Duncan began explaining.

"Okay, Princess. You're up front and center. Rest of you; take a place anywhere that surrounds the whole court," Duncan instructed.

"Got it." We got into our positions, and waited for the ball to come towards us. As soon as they did, we dodged them easily, grabbing the balls quickly. The first person we decided to throw out was Owen, which was easy because he was pretty large. Soon enough, we got everybody on the Screaming Gophers out.

"YES!" Everyone cheered. We finally won our first game! Using the same strategy, we beat the Gophers into the ground for the second time! They looked pretty down…serves them right for messing with us!

"Third game, we've GOT to win this. So let's show those idiots that we Bass can win!" I supported. We took our positions, and got ready for the fight.

The balls hurled toward us, and the Screaming Gophers were actually working together! DJ and Gwen got out at the same time, and I got out a little before them. And poor Duncan! He got hit by the dodge ball 3 times! From all different directions! I think he passed out, and I helped him off the court.

"Thanks, Princess," he said dizzily

"Sure, no problem. Someone has to pick you up when you fall," I said with a smile, which he responded with a smirk. Then…it was down to the final two…Owen and Harold. Campfire ceremony, here we come.

Amazingly, Harold actually dodged the balls that Owen threw! We quickly called a time-out to help refresh Harold.

"Dude! Where'd you learn to do that!?" Duncan asked in amazement.

"Figure skating," he said, spitting out the water towards Tyler.

"Look man, all you gotta do is catch the ball to win. Think you can do that?" Geoff asked. Harold nodded, and was sent back onto the court. We cheered him on, while the Gophers looked so confident that Owen would win.

_Catch it, catch it, catch it! _I prayed in my head. I guess the heavens above heard me, because the nerd CAUGHT THE BALL! Whoo hoo! We actually won the game! Yeah!!!

"Way to go skater nerd," Duncan said, picking him up.

Duncan winked at me, knowing if it weren't for him, we probably wouldn't have the will to win. I smiled back, in the mood to give him a kiss.

One thing's for sure, telling Duncan that I liked him, will never EVER happen. Even if I was on my death bed and was about to die in the next second, I still wouldn't tell him. Why? Because I was afraid of how he would react.

**AN**

**Me: Finished! Finally!**

**Duncan: It's amazing that you actually remembered to update.**

**Me: Oh shuttup Duncan.**

**Courtney: What do you two remind me of?**

**Me: Umm…ooh! I got it! You and Duncan!**

**Courtney and Duncan: What!? You're lying!**

**Me: (rolls eyes) whatever…well anyways! Review if you know what's good for you! As two dudes at my school would say: IT'S LIKE GOOD FOR YOU! Lolz plz review :) AND SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE AGAIN!**


	10. Talent Shmalent

**Hehe…hey guys :) *hammer thrown at my head* Hey! Yes, yes, I know I haven't updated in like…7 months…but I was busy! …ish. I'm sorry guys, I know you might not forgive me, but don't hate on the story! Just hate on me :( but please, I worked pretty hard on this chapter, and it was kinda hard too because there was hardly **_**any**_** DxC in the talent show one! But actually, I was waiting for a few of my fave stories to get updated and then I'd update. But since no one did, I decided I might as well start :) This just goes to show you that reviews can really affect an author :)**

**And also, I'd like to make a shout-out to Wryter12, Since the Beginning, DramaRose13, ****Random9747649, puccaxgaru4eva1, bella-sk8er, and faxnesslover for reviewing last chapter, you know that I totally friggin love you guys! And especially faxnesslover because she sent a PM to me with very kind and encouraging words XD love you dude!**

**So anyways, enough of my rambling, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from TDI/A/WT, lame huh? :(**

(Courtney POV)

I was still extremely tired from the dodge ball game yesterday. All that cheering and stuff could seriously take a toll on you! Add that to the fact that we pretty much partied all night, which was really fun. But it wasn't too much of a party, anyways. All we did was dance to the DJ (no, not our _teammate_ DJ, a real DJ) and ate some chips and drank some soda that Chris supplied for us. So when he called us to the small stage near the edge of camp, I was hardly aware of what he was saying.

"Good morning, campers! Today's challenge is an everyday favorite for those uptight nerds and dorks at your high schools!"

"Great, does that mean I can go?" Duncan asked.

"No! At least not yet anyways. As I was saying, today's challenge is a talent show! Sing, dance, juggle. Anything goes," he said, then looked at Duncan, "as long as it's legal." Duncan snapped his fingers and groaned.

I patted his back and said, "Don't worry; you'll live a few hours without doing something illegal."

"Well, gee, thanks Court."

"You're welcome," I replied, smiling at his sarcastic response. Now that I've thought about it, it was pretty cute. He smiled back, making my stomach do a million flips.

"So get to it people!" Chris said, signaling everyone to get to work.

When he did so, the Killer Bass headed to the lake. I sat on a tree stump, clipboard in hand, ready to audition anyone who wanted to participate in this show. We only needed two more people, because we already decided on the way back that I was going to play my violin in the talent show.

"So who wants to go first?" I called out.

Harold stepped up first, taking a breath on what he was about to do. As he did, I yelled out, "Next!" because it looked like he was about to do something incredibly lame. I could hear Duncan scoff at him, as Harold walked away. Katie and Sadie came up next, bringing a boom box up with them. When they pressed play, they started to dance something so retarded that I couldn't believe why I wasted my time watching some crappy dance instead of looking for some real talent. I called Bridgette up next, seeing as she seemed really excited about this.

"Okay, I know it's kinda weird, but I can do a handstand for 20 minutes."

"That'd be cute if you were a monkey, but this is a talent show. Sorry Bridgette," I said, "DJ, why don't you come up next?" He did so, and began dancing like a little girl. But I've gotta admit, he did pretty well with the ribbon thing. Not many guys like DJ would do this kind of crap. Everyone clapped, including Duncan, so I decided to let him in.

"Okay, Geoff, you're up next." Geoff came up with his skateboard, and did some pretty tricked out moves with it. I let him in immediately.

"Cool, so it's gonna be Courtney's violin thing, DJ and his ribbon dance, and Geoff with his skateboard act, right?" Bridgette asked.

"Yep, I'm assuming so, anyone else care to audition?" I called out. Harold tried to raise attention to him but I pretended to not see him and said, "Okay guys. Let's practice and rest up for this evening." From there, everyone went their separate ways. Bridgette went to go watch Geoff and DJ practice, while I walked into the forest, Duncan trailing behind. I immediately got butterflies in my stomach, just _looking_ at him my heart beat faster.

"Yesss?" I asked Duncan, because he was following me.

"What? Is it weird that I wanna watch you practice for tonight? I haven't watched you play in, like, _forever_," Duncan whined. I rolled my eyes and gestured for him to follow.

When we reached the destination of where I wanted to begin practicing, Duncan sat down and leaned on a tree, while I stood, took a deep breath, and began playing.

(Duncan POV)

As soon as Courtney began playing, I leaned against the tree and closed my eyes, letting my imagination run wild. In truth, I loved listening to Courtney play. It gave me a time to relax and think about all the stuff that has been going on throughout life, and since I haven't heard Courtney play in a long time, I have a lot to clear out of my mind.

I thought about how much I wanted Courtney all to myself, how much I wanted to win all that money so me and Courtney might actually have a chance of winning, because I know that she loves money. I wanted her to notice me, to fall in love with me, was it really that hard! I mean, she knew me inside and out, but why couldn't she able to distinguish the fact that head over heels in love with her? She's smart, so how come she couldn't solve this simple equation?

When she finished playing, I opened my eyes and stared at her. She stared back, like she was waiting for something.

"Oops, my bad, Princess," I said, and I clapped for her.

"Why, thank you, Duncan," she replied, while performing a sarcastic type of bow. We both chuckled a little, and Courtney joined me on the floor. She leaned her head against my shoulder and we just sat there for a little while, until we both fell asleep…

_I stood on top of a tall hill, just staring out into the sun. I heard a noise behind me that said, "Follow me, Duncan." I did as told, and I trailed behind the beautiful girl with silky, chestnut hair that stopped a little above her shoulders. She was wearing a purple strapless dress that stopped right above the knee, and with a little silver tiara that sat on top of her head. She was the perfect resemblance of a goddess. _

"_C'mon Duncan, hurry up," she said, giggling. She turned around, and it revealed to be Courtney, looking as beautiful as she could ever be. I ran after her and smiled, she smiled back at me. That grin made me feel like a million of fireworks just exploded inside of my body, it was just that gorgeous._

"_You're beautiful, y'know that?" I told her, "and I think I love you." She smiled as her arms wrapped around my neck, mine around her waist, and our heads leaned in until our lips were almost touching. Just a few centimeters apart… _

"Guys, guys…GUYS!" Bridgette yelled while shaking our arms, waking me up from my dream.

"Mmph," I said in response.

"Mm…hey Bridge? What time is it?" Courtney asked, stifling a yawn.

"Uh…almost time for the show?"

"Oh crap!" Courtney exclaimed, and dashed off with Bridgette to the stage. I laughed at Courtney's uptightness. Getting up, I stretched for a few minutes and made my way back to the little stage slowly. I followed the girls backstage where everyone else was practicing their acts, where I joined DJ in a game of cards.

"So can you really do a handstand for twenty minutes?" Geoff asked.

"Yep. What? You don't believe me?" she asked.

"There's no way you could," I said.

"Tch, whatever, ante up boys," she challenged. I put three bucks on the table, while the other guys added in some coins and some chocolate. I got out my watch to see if she would actually last for twenty minutes.

"Okay, twenty minutes starting, now!" Bridgette said. She started stumbling around for a little bit, before getting her foot stuck in a rope. We started laughing, before something serious actually happened. The spotlight that was tied to the rope…fell on Princess.

"Courtney!" I yelled out in concern. I ran over to her as fast as I could, and found out that her head was bleeding.

"Oh, crap!" Bridgette exclaimed. Oh crap? OH CRAP! WAS THAT SERIOUSLY ALL SHE COULD SAY RIGHT NOW! I huffed with annoyance, then picked Courtney up as gently as possible and carried her into the infirmary tent. I watched Chef as he wound a long strip of cloth around her bloodied head.

"Mmm," Courtney groaned. I was at her side in a second to tend to her every need. "Duncan? Wh-what happened?"

"Oh, a spotlight fell on your head because Bridgette got her foot stuck in a rope," I explained, "so I carried you over here."

"Thank you. Ooh, I think Duncan Connor's**(*) **heart of gold is showing through," Courtney teased with a smile, poking my chest. When she finished that sentence, Bridgette ran in and pushed me out of where I was standing. I glared at her.

"Oh my gosh, Courtney! I'm so freakin' sorry! I didn't mean to get my foot stuck in that damn rope! I'm so sorry!" Bridgette apologized while giving her a hug.

Courtney laughed and said, "Bridgette, calm down, it's fine. You were just trying to prove some dumbass guys wrong."

"Thanks, Courtney…and about your violin," Bridgette began.

"What happened?"

"Um, it kinda smashed into a few pieces," I said before Bridgette could.

"Oh…my…God…Bridge, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Take my place in the show. I know standing on your hands won't do much good, but it's all we've got."

"Sure, okay, I won't let you down!" Bridgette said confidently.

"Alrighty guys, talent time!" Chris yelled annoyingly at us, shining his so called "bright smile."

_~At the tiny, crappy theater~_

"Time to get this party started! Screaming Gophers, you're up." Chris announced. Justin came on the stage, and started to do…okay, I have no effing clue what that _fag_ is doing out there. He's just…what the hell! Getting splashed with water…and _still _get 6 points! DJ was on next. I guess he and Geoff were the only chance that the Killer Bass had. But of course, luck was not in our hand today because he totally screwed up his act. That ribbon got tangled. Oh God…tonight is gonna be _fun._

(Courtney POV)

Oh God, we're dead, so freakin' dead. Bridgette just totally loaded up on the chips, and of course the bitch Heather had to point that out. Trent was up next, and he sang a beautiful song, obviously dedicated to Gwen. He scored 8 points. I wished Bridgette luck as she stepped out onto the stage.

But of course, something bad was bound to happen. In the middle of the act, Bridgette started barfing! Oh, my God! And let me tell you this, it _so _did not look all that pretty. Yeah, so in total, the Killer Bass had 4 points, two apiece. Heather went up, with a book in her hand. I recognized it, it was Gwen's diary! What the hell…oh no! By the time she finished reading, Gwen was gone. Ugh, the nerve of that girl!

Backstage, Geoff was getting ready. But he slammed on the board, and it snapped in two.

"Oh, great! This is _so _our night!" I cried out sarcastically.

"Oh no! What are we gonna do?" Bridgette said hysterically.

"Katie and Sadie are covered in barf!" I pointed out.

"So, Tyler, Harold and Duncan are left. We already know that Tyler sucks, what can Duncan do again?"

"I don't know, carve a picture of his own skull onto a tree? We're doomed!" I said. We peeked out the curtain, staring at Harold. We brought him onstage and told him to do his act.

He stared at us nervously and I said, "Well, go on. What have you got to lose?" Then he broke out and some weird sounds. In the beginning, I thought he was about to pass out or something. But then, he started getting some beat, some real good beat! I finally got what he was doing, he was beat boxing! And, damn! Harold was good at it! Wow…I mean, wow! When he finished, me and Bridgette went on stage to congratulate him and his "mad skills." I took a quick peek at Duncan, and saw somewhat of a sinister glint in his eye, and immediately stepped away, but I covered it with a smile.

We won, I couldn't believe it! I hopped off stage and gave Duncan a huge hug, just because I was happy. No other reason really…seriously! It's true…

But on the downside, my violin was still busted and broken into a million pieces, but all for good reason. I'll just get another one when I win Total Drama Pain in the Ass.

**(*) A few chapters ago, I said Duncan's last name was Fletcher. But I decided to change that because Connor sounded so much cooler :D don't'cha think :) And as for now, Courtney's last name is still Harris…for now!**

**Me: OH MY GOSH IM FINALLY DONE!**

**Duncan and Courtney: *giving me the silent treatment***

**Me: What!**

**Duncan: Gee, I don't know. You kinda like abandoned this story, for like, SEVEN MONTHS!**

**Courtney: **_**And**_** you broke my violin!**

**Me: Well I'm sorry! And Duncan, at least I put something up in March! **

**Duncan: Oh c'mon, Coffee and Reuniting sucked!**

**Courtney: Duncan! You shouldn't say that. I liked it! *argues***

**Me: *sighs* Oi *turns around to look at them***

**Duncan and Courtney: *making out really loudly* Mm…I'm sorry…mmm**

**Me: …Okay…well review!**

**REVIEW MY GOOD FRIENDS! :D And I'm sorry for the uber long wait :( I really hope you review and tell ppl to read this because By each chapter, I get like 100 less hits every time :( so that kinda sucks :-/ so please please **_**please**_** review and fave and all that good junk :D thank you!**


	11. Outdoors We Go!

**It's been a long time, but yes, I'm updating. This chapter should be okay, considering there was some DxC action in this episode that I can alter…but yeah. :) But I'm quite out of shape…so bear with me if this chapter is crappy.**

**And I wanna thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter, 15. That's a record :) And I feel really grateful for the three people who actually bothered to review **_**Embrace**_** and **_**Hey, What's That**_**? I really appreciate it :) And **_**You Aren't Sorry**_** which got (wow :O) four reviews :D**

**So…enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any type of Total Drama shit. TDWT sucks balls btw :P AND SO DO YOU DUNCAN, so do me a favor and go suck my imaginary dick, you asshole**

* * *

(CPOV)

I woke up in the morning before anybody else. I wasn't too sure if it was because my depression over my dead violin, or the fact that my head was having the worst migraine known to man. I groaned and twitched in my bed, not wanting to move from my comfortable position. But I knew in a matter of minutes that Chris would be waking us up.

Just as I had predicted, every camper was gathered around the camp fire, getting ready to listen to the directions of our next challenge. I sat on a tree stump with Duncan standing next to me.

"Campers," Chris began, "today's challenge will test your outdoor survival skills. Not gonna lie to you, some of you may not come back alive." Cue the gasps of many campers. "Just joking," he snickered. "All you have to do is spend one night in the woods. Everything you need is at your team's campsite in the forest. You just have to find it," he said, pulling out two maps from a backpack. Heather caught one, while Duncan caught the other. He gave me a wink while I snatched it out of his hand with a triumphant smile. He just rolled his eyes in response.

"Oh yeah," Chris continued, "Watch out for bears. Lost a couple of interns in pre-production. First team back for breakfast wins invincibility! Well, off you go, campers!"

"D-Did he say there were bears?" Leshawna asked shakily. Then Owen went off about how he caught a bear or something when he was with his grandpa.

"Alright, guys! Let's head out!" I exclaimed, with everyone following behind me.

"Bossy," Duncan commented with a smile. I smiled along with him.

"Jealous bitch," I replied, smirking.

"Uh, hey Princess? Last time I checked, smirking is _my_ trademark, not yours."

"I said it once and I'll say it again: jealous bitch."

"…Well played, Courtney…well played," he replied, narrowing his eyes. As he walked back to where Geoff was standing, Bridgette walked up next to me.

"So what's the deal with you and Duncan, huh? You guys act so…I don't know what a good word would be in this situation…"

"There's nothing really going on between us. It kinda sucks because, I do like him, and no offense, but he's too stupid to even realize it!"

"Why don't you tell him, then? It's not that hard."

"It's not that easy either, Bridge. I mean, if he doesn't like me back, and I do tell him, can you imagine how awkward that would be between us? It'd wreck our entire friendship!" I exclaimed, trying to keep my voice down so Duncan wouldn't hear it.

"Well, that's true…but don't you at least wanna know what it would be like if you and Duncan actually got together?"

"I think about it from time to time…but it's just too weird to think about."

"Well…I _could_ ask him for you…" Bridgette trailed off.

"NO! Oh God no! Bridgette, what if he can see what's happening? He'll never talk to me again!"

"Okay, A) I won't, and B) you're overreacting anyways. So just relax! And anyways, you'll never know unless you try."

* * *

(Duncan POV)

When I left Courtney to go talk to Geoff and DJ, I didn't exactly expect to be interrogated about my feelings for Courtney.

"C'mon man! I bet she likes you too," Geoff urged. I rolled my eyes.

"Dude, enough already. I know for a fact that she doesn't like me the way I do. I mean seriously, what kind of best friends actually like each other?"

"…I like you, man," DJ said, confused.

"Not _that _like, I mean the 'like' where you have strong feelings for someone…like you want to be with them for the rest of your life." DJ and Geoff just stared at me. "Oh God I'm turning into such a sap."

"Nah man, I get it. I don't know if you noticed, but I really like Bridgette, and-"

"You've got to be blind to not realize that you like Bridgette."

"That's beside the point. I like Bridgette, but I don't have a chance with her. I mean, every chance I get, I screw it up! Look at you man, you've got a chance. You talk to her so easily. You've got to embrace that advantage, dude!" DJ and my jaws were dropped, not knowing that Geoff could be able to give such deep advice. "Yeah, I'm good, bro."

"Whatever, man. I'm still not gonna tell her."

By the time we finished our conversation, we finally made it to said campsite.

"Great, we're here. Now what?" I asked.

"It says we're supposed to find food and pitch the tent. So let's start with that I guess," Courtney instructed. So everyone got to work. Courtney, Geoff, and Bridgette started on the tent, while I watched Harold failing to start a fire. This is gonna be a long night…

(Courtney POV)

"You pitch a tent like a guy," I heard Geoff say to Bridgette. Oh, Geoff…I feel so bad for you. Bridgette stared at him pointedly.

"I mean…you're not all girly about getting dirty and stuff."

"Gee…thanks," Bridgette replied sarcastically. Poor Bridgette.

"Yo Court! What's for dinner? I'm starving over here."

"Uh hey, Duncan? Last time I checked, I'm pitching the tent, not looking for food," I replied mockingly.

"Hey guys! Look what I found!" DJ cried out. It was just a disgusting rabbit that he found with a nasty cough.

"Well I never had rabbit stew, but what the heck, I'm game!" Duncan said. I scrunched my nose in disgust.

DJ scoffed. "This is my new pet! I'm calling him Bunny!" How original…

"You couldn't find any food?" I sighed. "Well it looks like we're having grubs and berries for dinner."

"Hey, has anyone seen Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Idiot?" Duncan asked.

"No clue. We'll just say that got eaten by wolves or something," I said nonchalantly. Duncan shrugged and got back to work.

We all finally settled in by the campfire, listening to nature. A owl hooted, and Bridgette was pretty much scared out of her wits.

"Be cool, it's just an owl," DJ said comfortingly.

"Sorry, it's just that I get really freaked out in the forest."

"This reminds me of a really scary story I heard once," Duncan said.

"Awesome, tell it man!" Geoff exclaimed.

"Are you sure, because the story I'm thinking of is really hard-core."

"Don't tell me it's the hook ma-"

"Shhh! Courtney! Don't wanna ruin the surprise, Princess!"

"Whatever, Duncan. Just get on with it."

"Alright. So guys, don't say I didn't warn you," Duncan said and began his story with a devious smirk. "One night, a lot like this one…"

-d(-_-)b-

"…so suddenly, they…they heard this tap-tap-tapping at the side of the car. The girl started to freak out, and by this time even the guy was starting to get a bit scared. So he turned the car on, and stepped on it! When they got back to the girl's house, she opened the door and screamed! Because there, hanging on the door handle…was the bloody hook! They say…that this killer is still alive, haunting these very woods. He could be just about anywhere really, maybe even right HERE!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" everyone except for me screamed. Duncan laughed maniacally and it took all my strength to not giggle along with him.

"You told it a lot better this time. I'm impressed," I said, raising my hand for a high-five.

"Thank you. I try," he said while raising his hand to meet mine's.

"Wish that was all on camera! Oh wait…it is!"

"You're so vile, Duncan!" I said teasingly. "Do your parents even like you?"

"I don't know, sweetheart! Haven't asked them lately!" he said with a final laugh. Just then, I heard a long howl, and immediately jumped into Duncan's arms.

"Oh shit! Sorry, Duncan," I said, turning away to hide my blush.

"He he, no problem," he replied, scratching the back of his head nervously.

About an hour later, everyone piled into the tent, me next to Duncan. It didn't take long for Duncan to get to sleep, and it took forever for me. I heard Bridgette telling DJ she had to go pee, and she cautiously stepped outside. Next thing I knew, the tent was on fire and burned to a crisp! Once the tent was gone, we all stared at Bridgette, who gave us a wave back.

"What happened!" I cried out.

"Well, I tripped on some rock which well…burnt up the tent…"

I buried my head in my hands and groaned. "This freakin' sucks!"

"Hey, calm down, drama queen. It's cool, we'll be fine."

"You're kidding right? This can't possibly get worse!" I yelled at Duncan. And as if on cue, it began to rain. "You've got to be kidding me." So eventually, DJ found a big leaf to kind of cover us for the night…and I guess this is where I finally fell asleep.

(Duncan POV)

Eventually, morning came. I realized everyone else was still sleeping, and I had some kind of weight on my chest. I opened my eyes to see it was Courtney. She looked adorable just sleeping there…so peaceful and relaxed with that smile on her face. But as soon as I felt her stir, I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep.

"Morning, sunshine," I said cockily. Courtney's eyes widened and she shot up from me.

"Oh crap! Sorry, Duncan!" she said, blushing like crazy.

"No problem, Princess. I probably wouldn't have noticed anyways," I replied with a smile. As soon as everyone woke up, we were on our way back to camp. And I guess luck was with us today, because we made it back first!

"We're the first ones back!" Courtney cried with joy, throwing her arms around me. I smiled. We have got to win more often.

"Noo!" Heather cried. "This is your entire fault!" And she pushed Owen to the ground.

"Now hold on a second," Chris began, "It seems that the Killer Bass are missing a couple of their fish."

"Oh you mean Katie and Sadie? I'm pretty sure they got eaten by wolves last night," Courtney said, using the excuse we made up last night.

"Darn shame."

And of course, guess who came running back to camp! After a little love fest, Courtney set them straight, and we were back to where we were before…the elimination ceremony.

"And Gophers! You guys get an all expense pay trip…to the tuck shop!" Chris said, and with that, they ran off. Damn…I really wanted some food. Everyone turned and glared towards The Siamese twins.

When the ceremony came along, I voted for Katie because she seemed more annoying than the fat one. Well, I _think_ I voted for her anyways.

"Now tonight, I can see you're all tired, so I'll just throw them t you, savvy? Courtney!" Oh thank God! "Duncan, Bridgette, DJ, Harold (his hit him in the face, that loser), Geoff, Tyler. Ladies, this is the final marshmallow of the evening…Sadie."

"No! Why Katie? Why her?"

"It's so unfair!" And then, there goes another sob fest. I groaned and buried my head in my hands.

"Well, I'm off to bed!" Courtney said so she didn't have to hear anymore crying. I was right behind her, and I put my arm around her shoulders. "Really, Duncan? You're still wearing the hook?"

"Eh, I'll take it off later," I replied with a smirk.

* * *

**Damn, I finally finished! And oh gosh I'm soo sorry for the late update! School has been a butt to me. And I really wanted to get this chapter up before my birthday (which is December 5 btw ;). So yeah…and im so tired. Im so glad we have a week off for Thanksgiving. :D I wanna thank you guys for ur patience. It means a lot to me :)**

**And I wanna know how many times uve gone through this crisis. Has there ever been a time that u wanted ur fave authors to review ur story? And they never did? Cuz that's happened a lot to me, and it makes me feel as if my stories aren't good enough. I just wanted to know how many of you guys have gone through that…so yeah…kind of sucks.**

**But anyways, I hope you guys realized that yes I did change my username from cornijcountry97 to Kick Me Awake (courtesy of **_**Inception**_**). **

**Alright! I hope you guys will review this chapter! I worked really hard on it, and I hope we can top 15 reviews :D (maybe 16, lol :D) **

**And yeah, I'm prolly gonna take Past Lives down and rewrite the whole thing, because truth be told…it's crap. **

**Alright then! Happy Thanksgiving guys! :DDD Hope you have fun eating turkey and whatnot! **

**Love lovezz,  
Kick **


	12. Important AN

**Hey guys. I thought about this over and over, and I've come to a decision. I'm gonna put this story on hiatus.**

**For starters, I hardly update. Like, at all. It's terrible if you ask me.**

**Secondly, this storyline is so…bleh. I reread this whole thing, and truth be told, it's TERRIBLE! I can't believe ppl actually said it was good :P (but thanks to those ppl :) they made me smile).**

**Thirdly, I haven't gotten a lot of feedback, especially on the last chapter I only got three reviews :P Yes, I know this sounds shallow but my fellow writers and I just want to point out how reviews can really make a difference :P**

**I might continue this story maybe in a long time coming, but seriously, this story is bad :P and Past Lives is even worse. **

**I'm probably going to stick with just writing random oneshots for Harry Potter (Scorp/Rose), some more TDI oneshots, just not actual stories. And maybe I'll throw in some Inception there. **

**So thank you for all your support, but I've contemplated about this long enough :( **

**I love you guys! And I hope you have a wonderful Valentine's Day! (Even if I do hate this with a burning passion :P Ah well, Singles Appreciation day XD S.A.D.) **

**BYE GUYS! AND I'LL SEE YOU LATER WITH SOME ONESHOTS :] (DxC of course :D) **

**Thank you! :)**

**love love and even more lovezz forever,**

**Kick**


End file.
